


The Goddess of War

by ThatFluffyBoi



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Doom, Doom Eternal, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbent marauder, Gore, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFluffyBoi/pseuds/ThatFluffyBoi
Summary: Durning scavenging, a lone survivor finds an unusual ally.Tumblr
Relationships: Marauder(s) (Doom)/Reader, Marauder(s) (Doom)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Goddess of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pain of Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981467) by [DestinyCantBeStopped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyCantBeStopped/pseuds/DestinyCantBeStopped). 



> You might have found something more than just supplies.

Everything around you was burning.

You couldn't recall how you got here, nor what happened before. Whenever you tried to remember anything about your past, it was one big blur.

But now wasn't the right time to think about that.

The world was overrun by monstrous creatures, called demons by some, aliens by others. All of them were of different builds and sizes, sharp spikes, claws, and teeth growing all over their bodies.

Those monstrosities' blood lust was never satisfied. You saw with your own eyes as demons killed innocent people like they were nothing, tearing off their limbs, ripping out their insides. Even tanks and mechs didn't stand a chance against these beasts, as they would just swarm the machines, leaving only hunks of metal behind.

You were lucky to find a good hiding spot in one of them. It wasn't as destroyed as the other ones you'd seen. The tank was missing its turrets and a few wheels, but besides that, it was in good shape. Its thick metal walls provided protection from the demons, and because it was covered in rubble it was nicely hidden from their view. On top of that, inside were rations, some water, and a few weapons.

But the supplies weren't going to last forever.

As much as you wanted to stay in your shelter, the food and water started to run out, and you had to find more.

You put on a bulletproof vest and a backpack you found in the tank. The vest didn't give that much protection, but it still was better than nothing. Strapping a small gun and some ammunition to your belt, you jumped out, not quite ready to venture into this hostile world.

You were near a military base. At first, you thought it was a good idea, assuming the soldiers would be able to keep the area relatively safe and clear from all those monsters, maybe they would even find you. But as you saw, they were barely keeping up with the never-ending horde of demons.

You noticed that for the last few days, more of these beasts were showing up, some of them you hadn’t seen before, for example, a one that floated above the ground, with one red eye in the middle of its face. You witnessed it spewing explosive projectiles out of its enormous mouth. Just a thought about crossing paths with one made you shiver.

The air was foggy from all of the smoke, the horrid stench of death filled your lungs. You had to put on a filtration mask to be able to breathe normally.

As you wandered more into this wasteland, you passed remains of once huge skyscrapers, now fallen and crumbling. Somehow some of the lights were still working, making the whole atmosphere even more ominous. You couldn't tell if it was night or day. Smoke and thick clouds blocked out the sun completely, also making the sky blood red.

Distant screams and shrieks rang through the air, some belonging to demons, some to humans. It made you want to turn back and hide, but you had to keep going. At least you were able to filter them out after a while. You still kept your hand close to the gun, ready to grab it at any moment.

After walking for god knows how long, you stumbled upon a run-down store. The insides were dark, so you had to use a flashlight to see anything. Some things were missing from the shelves, others were lying on the ground. Somebody probably was there earlier.

You started packing as many things as you could into the bag, bottles of water, canned food, bandages, basically anything you might need. In the end, you could barely lift it, but these supplies would last you at least a few more weeks.

You put the backpack back on and walked out. A strange feeling of something watching fell over you. You looked around slowly, but the fog was too thick to see anything. You were scared to make any sudden moves. Then you heard it: a low growl. It was close, really close, too close.

As you tightly grabbed your gun, the creature jumped out from behind some wreckage, lashing at you. It was orange and covered in spikes, sharp teeth were now easily visible, its eyes glowing.

You shot at the demon's head, but with one swift leap, it dodged, the bullet only hitting its shoulder. At least the injury seemed to slow it down for a bit.

It launched, pinning you to the ground. You could only see the desire to kill in those empty eyes. At least now you had a clear shot. You fired right at the monster's forehead, brain matter and blood splashing all over you. The creature's body fell on you, crushing you with its weight.

You pushed the demon's corpse off, noticing a big rip in your vest, probably done by one of the claws. It was worth putting it on after all. You quickly got up. Other monsters will be here soon, the sound being like bait to some of them.

You followed the same path as earlier, lights and characteristic buildings guiding you back. This time though, you were walking much faster, not wanting to get attacked again.

The shrieks and roars were growing closer, there were many more of them as well, each sounding a bit different from one another, yet all equally terrifying.

You started running, at least as much as you could with the backpack slowing you down. More pairs of glowing eyes appeared in the smog, some watching your every move. It made you shiver and speed up even more. Adrenaline was still coursing through your veins after the last encounter.

The hideout was close now. If you could keep up the pace, you would be there in a few minutes.

Demons had other plans for you, though.

You heard an ear-piercing snarl behind you, and you knew it very well. The ground under your feet shook and at the last second, you jumped to the side. The charging beast missed you just by a few inches, only stopping on a nearby wall.

The pink monstrosity turned around and kicked its feet, readying itself for another attack. You saw similar demons do the same to mechs and soldiers on the battlefield, and none of them survived. If it hit you, it would break your spine like a twig.

You knew running won't do much, as exhaustion would finally catch up. The only chance to get out of this situation whole was to hide.

You tried to dodge the beast again, but this time it slashed your arm open with one of its claws. The pain made you stumble, but in the end, you were able to get into the safety of a nearby building.

That was close, too close. Leaning against a wall, you tried to calm yourself down. Your shaky breath started to slow down after a while. The wound began to sting, blood still pouring from it. You would have to patch it up, but not now, you had to get somewhere safe first.

The building you ran into was big but empty, abandoned a long time ago. Only a few lights were working, pillars barely keeping the ceiling from falling down. The floor was covered in dried blood, probably belonging to other humans slaughtered here. Smoke still blocked your vision.

You ventured deeper into this hall, wondering if there were any other entrances you could use to escape this hellhole. Your steps echoed as you took them, the shrieks from outside becoming more distant.

Yet that wasn't the only sound present.

Loud heavy footsteps thudded somewhere in the distance, ragged breath accompanying them. It sounded like it belonged to a woman.

Another human, you might not be alone.

Before you could move, you heard a loud thump and clanking of metal. She probably had fallen to the ground.

It didn't take you long to locate the source of the sound. Before you was a silhouette of a woman, much larger than you. She was leaning her back against the wall, almost lying on the floor. 

You approached her, wanting to help, but as you got closer, you stopped dead in the tracks, seeing how she really looked.

Four dark horns sprouted from her head, one pair situated on her forehead curved with the dome of her skull, only pointing up at the tip. The second pair grew lower from the side of her head and was angled forwards. A strange mask covered her mouth. She was wearing a black set of armor, yet it didn't resemble any you'd seen before. It almost looked otherworldly. And those eyes, set in black sockets, glowing and red with no pupil.

You raised your gun shakingly, ready to shoot.

Yet you couldn't do that.

She looked up at you, her expression filled with pain, her eyes begging for you to spare her. Her whole body was trembling, curled up almost protectively.

She was scared.

Then you noticed how she was clutching her stomach with one hand. She was injured, blood seeping through gloved fingers and pooling on the ground. Another wound was on her thigh, but that one didn't seem as serious.

She was weak.

No, she was a demon, a monster, she probably killed hundreds before.

You clenched your jaw and gripped your weapon tighter, aiming it at her head. The tension seemed to be crushing you. All you had to do is pull the trigger.

The demon lowered her head and closed her eyes, as if to accept the fate awaiting her.

She was vulnerable.

You couldn't do this.

With a loud sigh, you looked at her and then back at the gun before holstering it back to your hip. You crouched next to her, placing one of your hands on her uninjured side. As the demon jerked in shock, her head snapped back up, looking at you, terrified. You hushed and threw her arm over your shoulder for more stability.

With much difficulty, you stood up, your knees shaking because of all the weight you had to carry. You were hardly able to lift her up.

The demon didn't take her eyes off you, carefully watching your every move. Confusion overtook her face. You just smiled, although you weren't sure if she noticed it through the visor of your gas mask.

The first steps you took forward were slow, making sure your new companion was able to walk. She dragged her feet, barely having any strength left to move. It will be hard to get her to the tank, but you could do it.

Just a few feet further was the entrance, or rather a hole in the wall she used to get inside. It shortened your trip significantly. You could actually see your hiding spot from there.

At first, you looked around, making sure nothing was waiting for you around the corner. When everything seemed safe, you went straight towards the tank, this time picking up the pace yet still making sure it was slow enough for your companion to keep up with you.

The weight you were carrying grew heavier. The demon's head lulled, and her steps became shakier. Blood loss probably was catching up to her as wounds were still open.

You silently begged for her not to fall unconscious, but it was too late now. She collapsed, almost dragging you down with her. If it wasn't for your quick reaction, you would be lying on the ground.

Hauling her body, you tighten your jaw. Only a few more steps left, or so you thought.

A burning skull came crashing down into the ground, creating an explosion just in front of you. The sheer force pushed you, making you fall. Floating high above the ground was a brown monstrosity, looking straight at you, its next victims.

Getting up, you left the backpack and wounded demon on the ground. Killing that thing, or at least driving it away, was a priority.

You ran away from the tank and loaded the gun, sometimes looking back to make sure it followed, and it did. Another flaming skull formed in its jaw and shot out. Yet this time, it collided with another smaller demon, bursting on impact.

This gave you a small idea worth trying out.

As another projectile appeared, right before it launched, you fired a bullet at it. Still in the monster's jaw, it blew up, tearing the demon to shreds. A rain of blood fell, some larger chunks of flesh hitting the ground close by. It was surely dead. You had to stand still for a bit to process what just happened.

Going back to the tank, your own lack of energy started to show itself. You decided to leave the backpack there for now. You had to take care of your companion first. Picking her up and hauling her body was much more challenging now. With the last bit of your strength, you lifted her up into the tank, dragging her by the shoulders. You laid her on one of the metal benches inside.

You quickly returned for the backpack, which luckily hadn't been eaten by anything yet. It had all the supplies needed to treat the wounds, both yours and the demon's. You were glad you decided to take them from the store. After lifting all that heavy weight, the bag seemed like nothing.

Taking out some bandages and alcohol, you decided to treat your arm first as it had started to feel numb. Cleaning the cut made you hiss at the alcohol painfully disinfecting it. You placed some gauze and wrapped it tightly with bandages. Luckily the injury wasn't that serious. The same thing couldn't be said about your new companion, though.

Her blood dripped down the bench and pooled on the floor; it had left a small trail leading to the entrance. The breathing was fast and shallow, the mask covering her face distorting it. The wound itself looked fatal without aid, it being deep and covered in debris. There is no way she would get out of this without help. You got out a needle and readied yourself, you had never stitched a wound close before.

A thought crossed your mind. What if she wakes up? Would the pain be strong enough to wake her up? You hesitantly pressed a tissue drenched in alcohol onto the wound. The demon didn't even flinch as the injury was cleaned. You released a breath you didn't know you were holding and continued your work.

The stitches you made were sloppy, but they did their job and successfully stopped the bleeding. For the wound on the leg, you applied some gauze, not being able to do anything more without removing the armor.

Deciding your job was done, you sat down in one of the chairs and watched the demon. Your eyelids grew heavy with each passing second until you finally drifted off to sleep, getting some well-deserved rest.


End file.
